


Brotherly Bonding

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lillian and Adam are away Josh and Alex will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

Josh sighed, rolling around in his bed a little "Allleeexxx, I'm booored."

Alex peeked over the side of his bed, looking down at his little brother "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let's play a game or something." he replied.

Alex frowned "You're not supposed to play with me remember? Every time we do something I get yelled at and last time dad told you to let me play with my friend's so why don't you take his advice and go play with yours." he laid back down, huffing in annoyance.

Josh stood up on his bed, gripping Alex's mattress to keep himself steady "But dad's at work and mom's out running errands and you know it takes her a while because she starts talking to people. They don't have to know, please Alex."

The older boy sighed "Alright fine, but if I get in trouble I'm kicking your butt."

Josh smiled "You won't I promise!"

Alex laughed "So, what do you want to play? Nothing that involves either of us getting in trouble I hope."

"We could go out in the cemetery and play hide and seek. You can always find the best hiding places there."

Alex raised a brow "I am not going to ask how you know that, but sure, if that's what you wanna do." he sat up and climbed off his bed, straightening his clothes a little "C'mon, let's go."

Josh followed him as they left their room and made their way down the hall "Before we get there do you wanna decide who goes first?" he asked as they walked downstairs and through the kitchen. 

Alex pulled the back door open, letting Josh go out first "You hide first. Just don't get too far away from me. Don't want you hiding somewhere and then me start freaking because I can't find you."

"Maaann, but that takes away, like, half the fun." he complained. It didn't really bother him that his brother was channeling their mother because he knew that Alex, just like her, were just trying to look out for him, but that didn't stop him from whining about it.

"Don't care." was all he got in reply as they made it to the gate. They slipped out into the alley and Josh grabbed Alex's arm and started dragging him towards their destination, walking as fast he could "Whoa, hey there, what's with the rush all of a sudden?"

"You're slow." he teased.

Alex smiled as he was dragged into the cemetery "And you're impatient." he shot back playfully.

Josh punched him in the side "I am not, now shut up and start counting." he waited for Alex to turn around and cover his eyes before running off to find a good hiding spot. He only got far away so Alex's voice was faint but he could still make out what he was saying before hiding beside one of the mausoleums.

Alex got to twenty, their usual number for hide and seek when it was just them playing, before yelling out to Josh "Ready or not here I come!"

Josh crouched down and clung to the side of the building, a huge grin spread across his face as he waited for his brother to find him. He liked playing with Alex and could never rightly understand why his parents got so mad when he did. He hated how it always got his brother in trouble and never him. But that was least of his concerns. Right now the only thing that mattered was peeking around the side of the mausoleum to see if Alex was anywhere close to finding him, ducking back behind it when his brother came around the corner.

Alex was looking beside each of the stone buildings, careful to make sure if his brother was hiding there he wouldn't miss him "Hell, when you said there were good places to hide here, you weren't kidding were you?" he mumbled to himself, checking the opposite side of where Josh was hiding.

The younger boy spared another glance around the corner, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle.

Alex stopped when he heard the small noise and smiled "Found you!" he yelled looking on the other side.

Josh smiled back up at his brother "Took you long enough."

Alex laughed "Well I can't help it if my little brother is like, the best hide and seek player ever."

The younger boy stood up, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist "If I'm the best, that makes you the worst."

Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders, free hand moving to ruffle his hair "No, Elle's the worst hide and seek player ever."

"So is Nora." he added.

"Runs in the family I guess. Now c'mon, you go count and I'll hide."

Josh wriggled his way out of his brothers arms "Nu-uh you have to catch me first." he took off running in the other direction.

Alex chased him "This was not part of the plan!" he called after him.

Josh laughed, looking back at his brother and sticking his tongue out. As he was turning to look back in front of him he lost his footing, tripping over his feet and falling face first on the ground. He gave a little cry of pain as his knees and hands scraped against concrete.

Alex rushed over to him, helping him pick himself up off the ground "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked, noticing the tears building up in his brothers eyes.

Josh sniffled "Yeah, 'M fine. Just scrapped my knee." he wiped away a small tear that rolled down his cheek.

Alex kneeled down, pulling his pants leg up so he could look at the cut "It's not too bad. C'mon, we'll go home and I'll clean it up for you."

Josh nodded "Could you give me a piggyback ride?"

Alex smiled "Of course I can. Here, get on my back."

Josh did as he was told, moving to stand behind his brother. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders.

Alex stood up, Josh wrapping his legs around his waist, and started walking back towards their house "Now, if mom or dad asks, you were outside playing and you fell."

The younger boy nodded, lying his head on Alex's shoulder "Okay." 

Alex carried him back home and up to the bathroom, sitting him on the counter and grabbing some stuff to clean his cuts with. It only took him about two minutes to finish, patting Josh thigh when he was done "There ya go, buddy. Good as new."

Josh smiled "Thank you."

Alex ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead "It's no problem. I'm your brother, I'm supposed to take care of you."

Josh hugged him "I love you, Alex. You're the best big brother ever."

The older boy hugged him back "I love you, too kiddo."


End file.
